


Intimidation and Catharsis

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Anxiety, Catharsis, Comfort, Confrontation, Dissociation, Hurt/Comfort, Intimidation, M/M, PTSD, Past abuser is present, Protectiveness, Trans Duck Newton, abuse survivor, mention of past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Duck’s abusive ex comes back to town, and nobody is happy about it.





	Intimidation and Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> This may be triggering to some folks. See the tags for stuff this fic contains. 
> 
> I’ve had abusive exes randomly show up before and I know how terrifying it is. I wanted to project this on Duck, partially so I could write a good fluffy comfort scene involving Indrid, and partially for my own catharsis.
> 
> Remember, reading something you know will trigger you is a form of self-harm. Take care of yourself and don’t read this if you know it will bring you more sadness than joy.

If Indrid knew anything about Duck’s history, he knew that _he_ is a bad person. 

So when _he_ came back into town, Indrid instantly went on high alert. He decided to wait until the guy left naturally instead of intervening - he was only visiting for the weekend, and there was a good chance if Duck stayed home they wouldn’t have an encounter. He didn’t want to bring undue attention to Duck by confronting the man.

No matter how badly he wanted to _ruin him_ for what he’d done to Duck.

The problem was, he didn’t know what the guy looked like. He only knew that in some visions, Duck was upset that he was in town. So he didn’t know how to protect Duck from a possible interaction with him, since he didn’t even know who to look out for and avoid.

*

Indrid was sitting across from Duck at the diner booth, sipping on a milkshake. “Babe, you’re jus’ gonna get colder,” Duck reminded him. He pulled off his own sweatshirt and handed it to Indrid. 

“Are you sure _I’m_ the one who knows the future?” Indrid asked, grinning. He put the sweatshirt on. “Because you somehow already knew what I’d need.” 

“I know ‘cause you do this every time,” Duck responded, deadpan, but then he chuckled. 

Indrid reached across the table and took his hand. “And you bring an extra layer every time,” he said softly with a smile. “Thank you.” 

Duck shook his head. “Well, I know you’re not gonna fuckin’ stop ordering milkshakes with that sweet tooth’a yours,” he told Indrid, returning the smile.

Then the door to the diner’s entrance opened with a small bell chime. Suddenly, the joy dropped from Duck’s face like a rock in a pond. He was staring at something over Indrid’s shoulder. Or someone. Duck tightened his hold on Indrid’s hand and looked back into his eyes, panicked.

Indrid turned to see a man walking toward the table. He appeared to be roughly Duck’s age and had a nasty sneer. Duck stared down at his empty plate, pulling his hand back and setting it in his lap. Shutting down completely.

It had to be _him_. He knew it was. Instantly, he regretted not keeping a closer watch on his visions.

“Hey, _Ducky_ ,” the man said, the nickname sounding like poison in his mouth. “What’s up?” 

Indrid set his milkshake down deliberately and stood up. “Good evening,” he said, voice clipped and sharp. “And I’d like it to stay that way. I suggest you move along.” He squared his shoulders, looking straight into the man’s eyes, narrowing his gaze.

 _He_ laughed. “That’s rich,” _he_ said, scowling at Duck. “Jus’ gonna replace me with a worse version? Classic.” 

Indrid took a carefully measured breath. He felt his grin grow unnervingly wide. “We’re not interested in anything you have to say,” he said, voice soft yet threatening. 

“Oh, I just wanted to say ‘hi,’” _he_ said with a smirk. 

“I’m going to call the police,” Indrid said, taking a step toward him. “Unless you’d prefer to take this outside.” 

Then Duck interrupted. “Indrid, don’t,” he said quietly, looking worried. 

“So sweet’a you to still care ‘bout me,” _he_ drawled. “You’re cute when you’re protective.” 

“You don’t get to call him ‘cute,’ or anything else,” Indrid said, his tone icy. “Get moving. Now.” 

And then a voice from the counter. “Is everything alright over there?” the waitress asked, clearly nervous. Indrid and the man were staring at each other, shoulders squared, their hands held in tight fists, eyes narrowed. Clearly ready to beat one another to a pulp.

“If you wouldn’t mind calling the police on our friend here, that would be most kind,” Indrid called out to her, not breaking eye contact with _him_.

“That won’t be necessary,” the man sneered, turning on his heel. “I was just leaving.” And with another chime of the bell, _he_ was gone.

Indrid whirled to face Duck. He was staring down at his hands, breathing quickly and irregularly. “Hey,” he said softly, sitting down next to him on the booth. “Hey, Duck. It’s okay.” 

“He’s _back_ ,” Duck said in a wavering voice, finally looking up at him. His eyes were filled with tears.

Indrid wrapped his arm around Duck’s shoulders and pulled him close, kissing the top of his head. “But you have me. And I’m going to make sure you don’t have to see him ever again.” 

“How?” Duck asked, sniffling.

“Now that I know what he looks like, I can prioritize him in any visions and make sure we avoid futures with him in it,” Indrid explained, leaning his cheek on the top of Duck’s head. “I love you so much, starlight. I’m not going to let him do anything to you.” 

“I know,” Duck replied, voice cracking. “I just… I just want to go home.” 

The waitress walked over to them, handing Indrid the bill. “I already drew up the check as soon as that man started talking to you,” she explained, voice low and sympathetic. “I wish he wasn’t back in town. He’s bad news.”

Indrid nodded, his eyes darkening. “Yes, that’s one way to put it.” He pulled his credit card out of his wallet and handed it to her. “I appreciate it.” 

“You’re welcome,” she answered quietly, walking off to process the payment. 

The seer turned his attention back to Duck. He was staring off into the darkness outside through the window. “Hey,” he whispered, rubbing Duck’s shoulder. “My love. Look at me.” Duck didn’t respond or even move. Indrid grew worried. It had been a while since he last dissociated. He leaned his head on top of Duck’s again, just holding him. 

He only moved when the waitress returned. “Here you go,” she said. Her voice was a normal volume, but it made Duck jump, startled. “Oh, sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” Indrid assured her, writing down a hefty tip. “Thank you for looking out for us.” 

“It’s what I do,” she said simply, taking the bill and leaving.

Duck took a deep breath. “Let’s go,” he said, his knee bouncing in agitation. “I’m- I need to go.” 

“Alright,” Indrid said quietly, taking his hand. He was relieved Duck didn’t pull away from the touch. “Let’s get you in the car, okay? I’ll drive.” 

“Okay,” Duck whispered.

Duck was a nervous driver, but a safe one. Indrid was an erratic driver, easily distracted by his visions, no matter how carefully he tried to drive. So Duck normally refused to let Indrid drive. The fact that he accepted it so easily just showed how _wrong_ this situation was.

*

When Indrid parked the car, he looked at Duck and noticed his white knuckles. “Duck,” he said softly, reaching over and taking the ranger’s hands, rubbing them until they relaxed. There were dark red half-circles on his palms where his nails had dug in. “Oh, sweetheart…” 

“Sorry,” Duck said numbly, staring down at the marks. “I didn’t- I didn’t know I was doing that.” 

“You don’t need to apologize for how you react to this situation,” Indrid told him firmly, pulling a hand to his mouth so he could kiss it. “Let’s get you inside, alright?” Duck nodded.

They left the car and entered his apartment. 

“What can I do?” Indrid asked quietly, locking the door behind them. 

Duck shook his head. “I don’t know,” he said, voice breaking. “I mean- I mean, I, uh, I don’t know how you could help. Or if anything you do could help.” 

Indrid wrapped his arms around Duck and pulled him into a close hug. “I want to try anyway,” he explained, kissing the side of Duck’s head. “I’m going to do everything in my power to make you feel safe again.” Duck nodded, swallowing, and Indrid knew he was holding back tears. “You can cry, my love. It’s perfectly normal after what you’ve been through.” 

And so the waterworks began pouring. Duck sobbed into Indrid’s neck, holding onto him like a lifeline. “I know,” Indrid whispered, rubbing his back. “You’re safe now, darling. I have you.” Duck nodded, listening to every word.

After a few minutes, the crying became quieter, Duck’s frantic breaths calming into slower, deeper ones. “My love,” Indrid murmured, pulling back from the hug and holding both of Duck’s hands. “My darling love.” He pressed his forehead against Duck’s. “I’m going to get you some tissues. Would you sit on the couch for me?” 

Duck nodded silently and did so.

Indrid returned after a moment with a box of tissues and the extra blankets from Duck’s bed. “I’m staying over tonight,” he declared. “If that’s alright with you, of course.” 

“Yeah,” Duck said, hoarse. He wasn’t crying anymore, but he looked miserable. He was staring at the floor, his eyes not moving at all. 

Indrid wrapped a blanket around Duck’s shoulders and placed another in his lap, then curled up by his side on the sofa. “I’ll stay up, if that would make you feel safer,” he said softly. “All night, if I need to. I can keep watch over you while you sleep.” To his horror, Duck started tearing up again. “Or not! I don’t have to do that,” he said hurriedly.

“No, it’s okay,” Duck said, smiling for the first time since he’d seen _him_. “Uh, I jus’- I get overwhelmed sometimes by, uh, how sweet y’are to me.” 

Indrid leaned his head on Duck’s shoulder. “You deserve all the sweetness in the world, Duck,” he told him. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Duck said with a soft sob. Indrid pulled a tissue out of the box and handed it to him. 

*

After a couple of hours Duck was exhausted. He hadn’t really said much, just nodding along when Indrid told him he was safe and loved. 

“Why don’t you take a hot shower?” Indrid suggested, kissing his cheek. 

“You can leave if y’want,” Duck said with a shaky breath. “I think I’m calmed down ‘nough to sleep on my own.” 

“Of course I’m not leaving you on your own after something like this,” Indrid told him, pulling him into a hug. When they finally pulled apart, Indrid sighed. “I actually do have to leave for a few minutes, but I promise I’ll be back. I just need to go do something.” 

Duck was too tired to question it, and he yawned as he stood up. “A shower sounds good,” he mused, walking off toward the bathroom. 

Indrid waved goodbye and walked out of the front door, closing it and locking it behind him. He could get in later with the spare key in his wallet.

*

Indrid wanted to scare _him_ from ever coming back to Kepler again. He knew where the man was staying from his visions. He decided the best approach would be to get into the Monongahela forest, shift into his sylph form, fly to the location, and then throw pebbles at his window from the darkness until he came outside.

Then he would face Indrid. 

And so, after throwing a few pebbles, the front door opened, with _him_ looking tired and annoyed. “Who is it?” he grumbled. Indrid threw another pebble and it hit him square in the forehead. “Ow!” 

“Come and find out,” Indrid replied mockingly from the bushes. He made sure to shake the branches before retreating further into the woods and making more noise. Slowly, he led the man into the forest.

Finally, he decided to reveal himself. Stepping out of the shadows, he widely opened his glowing red eyes. “Oh, shit,” _he_ said, stumbling backward. But in a flash, Indrid was behind him, and he bumped into the sylph’s chest with a yelp.

“I have a message for you,” he said in a growl.

“Y-yeah?” the man was shaking, terrified. 

“You upset the balance of Kepler simply by being here,” Indrid told _him_ , tilting his head. “You need to leave. Now.” 

The man nodded furiously, backing away slowly before running. “And don’t come back,” Indrid called after him.

Then Indrid flew back to the woods by Duck’s apartment. He put his glasses on and walked out of the forest with a yawn. It was getting pretty late.

*

Duck was laying in bed, hair wet from the shower, by the time Indrid returned. “Hello,” he called from the doorway, and Duck turned to him with a forced smile. “Oh, love,” Indrid sighed. “You don’t need to pretend.” 

Duck’s smile dropped as he nodded.

Indrid sat on the bed, rubbing Duck’s back until some of the tension in him was released. “He’s gone,” he said quietly. “He’s not hurt, but he’s not coming back, either.” 

“Okay,” Duck sighed, closing his eyes. “I dunno if I wanna know what y’did, but thank you.” 

“I’d do anything for you, Duck,” Indrid said earnestly, pausing in his movements. “And I’d do anything to protect you.” 

Duck rolled over so he could look at his boyfriend. “I know,” he whispered, opening his arms invitingly. Indrid crawled into them and snuggled close with a purr. “I didn’t really… open up about this, too much, before. All I really said was that he hurt me bad enough to get PTSD, an’ it took me a long time to start datin’ again.” 

“You don’t need to tell me anything you aren’t comfortable with telling me,” Indrid told him quietly. “Don’t feel pressured to talk about this.” 

“But I want to,” Duck said. He took a deep breath, slowly letting it out. It seemed that he was too tired from crying earlier to cry more now. “He’s a manipulative motherfucker. He made me think nobody else could care about me the way he did, an’ nobody else would want me. It fuckin’ sucked.” 

Indrid rubbed his back, staying quiet.

Duck continued. “And once he started beatin’ me, y’know, he pulled me into this cycle of abuse. I talked to somebody for a good while about it in therapy.”

The sylph couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Duck, pulling him closer silently. His heart hurt for his boyfriend. “You didn’t deserve to have to deal with that,” he said eventually. 

“Well, I have you now,” Duck said with finality, kissing the top of his head. “An’ I love you to pieces.” 

“I love you, too,” Indrid told him, holding his hand and interlacing their fingers. “So much.”

“I love how respectful y’are to me,” Duck told him. “How y’always made it clear that we’re equals an’ I have my freedom, even before you knew ‘bout my past.” 

Indrid nuzzled his shoulder. “Well, it’s true,” he responded. “And I hold a lot of respect for you, for good reason. You’re amazing.” 

Duck chuckled. “I ‘preciate that.” Then he yawned. “Oh, jesus, it’s late.” 

“Let’s go to bed,” Indrid said quietly. He stood up to get ready for bed, then turned out the lights, laying beside Duck again. He snuggled to his back and spooned him, pulling him close. “Do you want me to stay up?” 

“No, that’s okay,” Duck answered. “I feel safe with you.” Indrid could hear the smile in his voice and was relieved.

Indrid was sleepy. “I feel safe with you too,” he murmured tiredly. 

And then they fell asleep together, feeling peaceful and comfortable for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to take care of yourself if anything in this fic upset you. Self-care is important.


End file.
